Bloody Secret!
by Truscott
Summary: Lilly's got a secret that's coming between her relationship with Miley...Liley oneshot A/N: Sorry I'm not good with summarys I've never written a story before.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything.**

**Warning: This is rated M for Sex between two girls... so if your offended by this type of thing I wouldn't read anymore.**

**A/N:Hey this is my first fan-fiction, in-fact it's my first story...I really enjoy reading all of the stories on here...I'm not really a writer...a friend of mine begged me to give it a try... So here it is...So sorry in advance for the poor writing ability.**

**A/N: Edited Version.**

**(Miley's P.O.V.) **

Dear diary, I just can't figure out what's wrong with Lilly, We've been dating for over a year now. I lost my Virginity to her, but she has yet to loose hers...

every time were making out, I'm the more dominant one, and she's quite shy, but as soon as things start to heat up, and I go to take anything off of her, she immediately flips us over.

Not that I'm complaining, I enjoy it, that is until it's my turn to show her how much I love her, and she makes up some excuse for why she has to leave. The farthest I've gotten her undressed is the button on her jeans and her zipper half down, and sometimes if I'm lucky... her shirt half unbuttoned, and when we kiss she won't let me put my tongue in her mouth, but she'll put hers in mine.

Oh and when I'm kissing or sucking on her neck she'll moan in the back of her throat, but won't open her mouth at all. I wouldn't think that was abnormal, except when I stop to ask her something, she won't answer. The only way I can get an answer from her is if I wait a minute or two.

She also keeps her eyes tightly shut. Even when I ask her to open them, again it takes at least a minute, and that's only if I've completely stopped what I was doing. One time she opened them for just a sec, and I could of sworn they were almost silver, it was kinda weird.

Anyway, I've decided to call Oliver and see if maybe she's confided in him about this.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Oliver was playing video games when he was interrupted by his phone ringing..." Stupid phone I was just about to beat this level." Oliver complained.

" Hello!" Oliver said in a frustrated tone.

" Hey Oliver, it's Miley " She sounded nervous.

" Oh hey. What's up? " Oliver said, in a nicer tone.

" Nothing much. I just need to ask you something." Miley fidgeted nervously with her bed spread.

" Sure, anything...shoot!" Oliver said, leaning back, in his chair.

" K, well it's about Lilly. Has she said anything to you lately, that maybe I should know? Miley still sounded nervous.

"Like what?" Oliver sounded confused.

"Well, maybe something about our relationship, that might be bothering her?" Miley used a hopeful tone.

" Listen Miles, I don't know where your going with this, can you be a bit more specific?" Oliver was still confused.

" Sure, this might sound a little weird, and I wouldn't say anything to you, about it, but I'm desperate." Miley spoke quickly.

" Miley, just say it already." Oliver was starting to sound impatient.

" Alright Lilly won't let me make love to her, but she's made love to me. I just want to know why. Do you have any idea?" Miley sounded embarrassed.

" Um yeah Miley...I do... but I don't think she wants me to tell you." Now it was Oliver's turn to be nervous.

" WHAT? Oliver you have to, please... whatever it is I won't get mad. I just want to help my girlfriend." Miley spoke loudly, in a worried tone.

" Ok, you better sit down." Oliver still sounded unsure.

" What?...Why?" Confusion was clearly evident in her voice. She was already sitting, but it bothered her that Oliver said she should sit down, cause that meant whatever it was, had to be bad.

" Just do it."

" K, I'm sitting." Miley said quietly.

" Good...Lilly's um a uh a uh um." Oliver was fidgeting now, clearly uncomfortable.

" Oliver, just spit it out already. Lilly's a what?" Now Miley sounded impatient.

" Lilly's a Vampire. There I said it, are you happy now?" Oliver said the words quickly.

" Very funny Oliver. Now be serious for once in your life, and tell me what's wrong with Lilly." Miley chuckled, figuring Oliver was just being a donut, like usual

" I just did. I wasn't kidding " Oliver sounded a little upset that Miley didn't believe him. Not that he could blame her, it did sound really far fetched.

" Your serious... Wow! Wait that's impossible. I thought Vampires were just a myth, and they couldn't go out in the sun, and all that?" Miley was completely bewildered.

" Nope there real, but the part about the sun is a myth. They can do everything normal humans can do, and more, but they do need blood to survive. Lilly drinks animal blood, that her mother orders for her, and as for the reason she won't let you do anything to her, Vampire's fangs grow when there turned on, and there eyes change color, she was probably afraid you'd see that, plus... if they experience to much pleasure they have to bite down on something. I would assume she was scared she'd bite you." Oliver stated all of this in a matter of fact tone, sounding very business like.

"Wow that explains allot. I wish she would have told me. I love her, it doesn't bother me that she's a vampire, I mean it's kind of strange, but like I said, I love her, and nothing can change that...but it does kind of bother me that she didn't tell me." Miley sounded like she was talking more to herself, than to Oliver.

_"_Well, she was probably just scared you wouldn't want to be with her anymore. She loves you allot, she couldn't stand to loose you." Oliver spoke quietly.

" Well she doesn't have to worry about that. I'll never leave her, and I'm gonna prove that to her tonight. Oh Oliver, one more thing, How did she become a vampire?"

" She was born one, both her mother and dad are vampires." He used the same, matter of fact tone, that he'd used just moments ago.

" Oh I see. K well I gotta go get ready for tonight, she's coming over, were suppose to have movie night, but I doubt that will last long, cause tonight I'm gonna show her just how much I love her." Miley said in a mischievous tone.

" K well, Have fun with that...talk to you later. Bye." Oliver shook his head, laughing.

" Oh, I Definitely will. Bye " Miley said in the same tone, smiling.

Miley had just finished getting dressed in a casual pair of blue jeans and a pink v-neck shirt, when her phone rang, and on the other side, a very perky sounding Lilly announced... "Lilly Landing in five"...Miley immediately dropped the phone and ran to open the door, barely getting there in time. A split second later Lilly landed perfectly in her living room.

she was wearing tight low rise black jeans, with a black button up shirt. She had two different earrings on, in her left ear she wore a hanging dagger, and in her right, was a simple black stud. Her style had changed a bit over the years, but for the most part, she was the same ole Lilly... 

" Hey Hey... what's up Miles?"

" Oh nothing much, I was just waiting for my perfect girlfriend to arrive." Miley said in a flirtatious voice .

" Oh, and did she?" Lilly shot back with a smirk. 

" Oh yea, definitely." Miley said with a big smile on her face, all the while inching closer to Lilly.

" In that case, you shouldn't get so close to me, I'd hate for her to walk in, and get the wrong idea!" Lilly said, looking around, pretending to be worried.

" Oh she won't get the wrong idea... she'll get the wright idea." Miley said with a wink, as she got just barely an inch from Lilly's face.

" Oh!" Lilly said with a gulp..." Um bu..." She was cut short by Miley's lips on her own. Miley pulled back just a bit, before she spoke. 

" Now, what was that lil?" Lilly just shook her head and brought her lips back toMiley's. 

The taller girl started to slowly back Lilly into her room, shutting and locking the door in the process, all the while never breaking the kiss. After a couple of minutes, the back of Lilly's legs hit the bed, and she sat down...Miley pulled back and and told Lilly to scoot up a bit more on the bed.

Lilly obliged, and when Miley was satisfied she crawled up to where Lilly was, and straddled her hips and very slowly leaned in to kiss her. She put her right hand on the back of the girls head keeping her in place,while her left hand rubbed up down the blonde's right arm, causing Lilly to moan slightly.

Miley took that as her cue to kick things up a notch, so she took the hand that was on the back of Lilly's head and placed it on the girls left shoulder gently pushing her down on to the bed. Miley broke the kiss and leaned down a little farther to give attention to the other girls neck. She gently bit down which caused Lilly to moan, this encouraged Miley to nip and suck on her neck a little more, before going back up to kiss her lips.

Only this time she licked Lilly's top lip, begging for entrance, that she knew wouldn't be granted... Lilly just moaned again and pulled Miley's head down further, deepening the kiss without ever opening her own mouth.

The Brunette slightly chuckled knowing that would happen. She let Lilly get her own way for a few seconds, then she tried again, this time gently taking the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth and biting down a little, when this didn't work, she took her left knee and carefully put it between the girls legs bringing it up just enough to barley graze her center, this caused Lilly to gasp, and Miley took full advantage, quickly sticking her tongue in Lilly's mouth.

The blond immediately tried to pull away, but Miley was having none of that. She took her left hand, and held Lilly down by the shoulder, and when Lilly tried to push her away, she simply took her hands and grasp the girls wrists pinning them above her head. After Lilly was successfully pinned down, Miley ran her tongue over the other girls teeth, finding the two that were sharper than the rest, and giving them special attention."

After she was done with that she broke the kiss and looked down at Lilly, who's eyes were tightly shut. She was breathing heavy and obviously crying, so Miley released her right hand and wiped away the girls tears, she then leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, and whispered in her ear " Shh it's ok open your eyes." All she got in response was a defiant grunt, so she tried again. 

"Lilly, I know! It doesn't bother me. I love you, and nothing can change that. I'd just like to see your eyes. Please?" Miley leaned back a little watching Lilly's face.

Slowly but surely the blond opened her eyes which were a startling silver, and looked up at up Miley in shock. Miley who was still admiring Lilly's eyes just smiled down at her, and ask "Now, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Lilly slightly smiled still a bit shocked, and confused, and said, " N-n-no... H-ho I mean um." 

" How did I know? 

" Y-yeah."

" It doesn't matter. What matters, is I know, and I love you, and... Miley slowly leaned down and whispered the rest of her sentence in Lilly's ear, " I want to show you how much." This caused The blond to shudder a little and squeak out an " Ok."

Miley, satisfied, leaned up a little and slowly and carefully started to unbutton Lilly's shirt. When she got half way, Lilly started to try and stop her. " It's ok Lil, remember? "

" Oh Y-yeah, s-sorry old habits die hard!" Miley just chuckled at Lilly's statement, and finished what she had started. When she got the shirt completely unbuttoned, she leaned back down and kissed Lilly, and this time when she went to deepen the kiss, the blond allowed it with a moan of pleasure.

Miley smiled into the kiss and pulled away, Lilly looked up at her completely flustered... " Why did you stop?" 

" Cause that shirts totally in the way! Sit up." Lilly obliged, and Miley slowly pushed the shirt off Lilly's shoulders. Once it was completely off she tossed it across the room, and removed her own shirt. After she was done there, she put one hand on the side of Lilly's face and the other on the girls back, and leaned in and kissed her.

While they kissed, Miley unclasp Lilly's bra, at this, Lilly pulled away and finished taking her own bra off. Miley smiled. " In a hurry much?"

" MmmHmm." Lilly hurriedly took off the brunette's bra as well. 

" Not this time Lil. This time I'm in charge!" With that, Miley carefully pushed Lilly back down onto the bed, and started to kiss her neck, she found her pulse point and sucked a little harder, causing Lilly to moan and thrust her hips up toward Miley.

The brunette decided it was time to take it a little further, so she went down and kissed the other girls chest and ground her hips into Lilly's at the same time, this had the desired effect, the blond was moaning and breathing very heavily now. " God M-Miley, please d-don't stop." 

" Don't worry honey I won't. I'm just getting started."

With that said, Miley kissed and sucked her way down to the waistband of Lilly's jeans. She quickly discarded her own, after that was accomplished, she brought her right hand down to unbutton and unzip the other girl's. After her jeans were unzipped, she let her hand go down just a bit further past her zipper to put light pressure on the girls center, This caused the blond to draw in a shuddering breath, and moan. Miley moved back up Lilly's body keeping her hand where it was, and whispered in her ear " Does that feel good baby?"

" MmmHmm." Was the only response she got. The brunette chuckled and moved her hand a bit, causing Lilly to squirm. " How does that feel?" all she got in response, was a whimper, so she decided to ask again. " No Lil you got to answer me, come on baby how does that feel?" 

" G-g-good."

When Lilly spoke, Miley got a clear view of her extra sharp teeth, which she found quite sexy. " Now Lilly tell me what you want me to do." Lilly whimpered before answering with.

" A-Anything Miles, anything you want, just please, do something." That was all the encouragement Miley needed. She moved her hand again, getting the same response from Lilly, as she got the last time. Only this time, Miley didn't stop, she moved back down her girlfriends body, and when she got to her jeans, she slowly started to pull them down and off the blonde's body. Lilly lifted her hips up a little, to help Miley with her task. As soon as her jeans were off. Miley started on her underwear.

" Uh M-Miley, I uh, I've n-nev..." 

" I know honey it's ok." 

" B-Bu..."

" Shh, Lils just relax, it'll be ok." With that said, Miley finished taking off her underwear. That completed, the brunette kissed the inside of Lilly's thigh, causing the girl to moan, and on reflex try to bring her legs closer together, butMiley's head prevented her from closing them. 

Miley just smiled at this, and put her right hand on Lilly's pelvis keeping her hips down. Then she carefully leaned down and kissed the other girls center, causing the blond to yelp and buck her hips, as Miley had anticipated. 

" G-god Miley, Please." Miley just smiled at her blond girlfriend, and kissed her center again, getting the same response as before, Miley decided to go ahead and be a little bolder.

So she flicked her tongue out, and hit Lilly's most sensitive spot, eliciting a high pitched yelp and whimper from the girl below her, but instead of stopping, she just kept it up, licking and sucking as fast as she could, bringing Lilly Swiftly to the edge of ultimate pleasure. Then when she thought the girl couldn't take anymore she stopped, and climbed back up the blonde's body, and kissed her on the mouth, at the same time, she took her knee and again put pressure on her girlfriends center.

Lilly gasp and pushed her hips onto Miley's knee increasing the pleasure. Miley broke the kiss, and kissed Lilly's cheek, then she went to nibbling Lilly's ear, and used her teeth to tug on her earring, Lilly gasp again, and bucked her hips." You like that do you?" Miley whispered...Lilly just nodded an affirmative. The brunette decided it was time to finish what she started, so she brought her right hand slowly down Lilly's body till she got to the girls opening, she leaned back a little and spoke. 

" Honey, open your eyes." Lilly did as she was ask. Miley smiled at her, and looked into her eyes, ( which had darkened from a bright silver to a dark blue/black) to see if there was any hesitation. Finding none and receiving an affirmative nod, Miley pushed her finger forward breaking Lilly's barrier, the smaller girl yelped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

" You ok? Miley ask in a worried tone.

Lilly nodded, and said in a very quiet voice... " J-just g-go s-s-slow." 

" I will... just relax." When Miley felt Lilly's body relax a little, she started to move her finger again. " That's it honey. Good girl." Eventually the taller girl could tell that Lilly was only feeling pleasure, so she carefully added a second finger, all the while saying soothing things in her ear. After awhile she felt Lilly tense up, so she knew she was getting close to her climax.

" M-Miley s-s-stop." 

" Why? Did I hurt you?"

" N-no b-but if you k-keep it u-up I might b-b-bite you a-and, ( By this time Lilly was starting to cry) I-I don't want to hurt y-you." 

" Oh Lilly, shh don't worry it'll be fine."

" B-But..." 

" Shh Just relax baby, it's ok, I want you to bite me."

" Huh?" Miley Chuckled at the cute confused face the smaller girl was making.

" Honey, I love you. I want to share everything with you, including being a vampire, you trust me don't you?

" Yes." 

" Good. I trust you too, so go ahead and bite me."

" Um o-ok." After Miley was done convincing Lilly that everything was going to be fine, she resumed what she was doing before the other girl interrupted her. It didn't take long for the blond to be back on the edge of her climax. Lilly had never had an Orgasm before, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

" M-Miley, Oh God what's h-hap-happening?" 

" Shh it's OK honey, that's natural. Just relax, you'll be fine, I've got you." And with that, Lilly's first Orgasm hit her hard. She screamed, and bit down hard on Miley's neck. Miley's eye's rolled up as Lilly sucked her blood, after the last waves of pleasure rolled through the blond, she opened her eyes and pulled away from Miley, a little scared that she might of hurt her girlfriend. 

But when she pulled away the sight that greeted her, was a very happy Miley. The brunette was grinning from ear to ear, and there was nothing but love in her eyes. Lilly smiled back, and relaxed closing her eyes, utterly spent. 

" Wow! Just wow!" Lilly breathed out, in contentment. Miley smiled at Lilly, before speaking.

" I take it you enjoyed it?" Miley ask, chuckling a bit.

" Definitely." Was the answer she got, and a moment later she heard a soft, " Thank you. Miley are you ok? I didn't mean to bite you that hard. I just wasn't expecting that."

" Yes Lilly, I'm fine, and don't worry I enjoyed it." 

" Yeah but now I've infected you."

" Honey it's not bad. You've actually given me a gift. Thank you for sharing that part of yourself with me. Now get some rest, you look tired."

" K. Night Miles, and thank you. I love you." 

" I love you too." With that said, the brunette placed a gentle kiss on the other girls forehead. She then laid down behind Lilly, draping her arm around the smaller girls waist. She fell asleep knowing that she would always be with Lilly, and that nothing could tear them apart.

The End.

(A/N: I know it was kind of a weird concept but my friend wanted to see a story like this so I did it for her :)


End file.
